Partners In Love
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: They are partners and most importantly, a love has blossomed within that partnership as they grow closer with every passing year.


His hands fit perfectly in hers though it isn't the perfect of fairytales or anything like that.

They are used to it in the moments before he transforms, used to it in the quiet moments when physical affection seems easy before life shoves it away.

It's more than nice really to be standing here by her side, more than a little relieving and yet at the same time, unnerving to unveil the issues that mark them, make them who they are.

They'll always listen though, because they always have.

She sticks by his side, and he sticks by hers; it's the only way that seems to work, the only way that seems to relax them.

Soul knows her well, and Maka understands a part of him that few know, understands more than anyone else does where he's concerned.

They only grow closer though it's not always easy, sometimes its nearly taxing to have someone to confide in when they've had no one before, but it's always worth it in the end; trust has built up what they weren't even sure it could.

Maka knows Soul, and Soul knows Maka; there isn't a way around that, there isn't a way to isolate that knowledge and dissect it.

They love each other though it's always grown in shades, a hint of the pink of blossoming friendship, the bright yellow of trust just a shade darker than that old pink, the vibrant red of finding something new to love about each other all the time even though they've known each other for years.

It's impossible to count back to a certain time when trust developed into something much deeper, but it's not impossible to see where they are now, to know that they put on a huge risk to come together as partners, to let friendship blossom.

Friendship isn't weak, has never been weak, and every day, it grows a little bit stronger even though they are more than friends now.

It's almost like a part of themselves that never gave up on them, would never give up on them, and it's nearly peaceful within the quiet moments yet it's so much more.

Neither of them have ever been quitters, and the relationship that grows sometimes by mere inches a day to leaps and bounds the next day is a symbol of that.

It clings to them like skin, and it goes so much deeper; she loved the way it felt to fit into his arms, to mold there, though it wasn't quite the perfect quality of old fairytales.

To be in his arms is to let imperfection pull them closer and let them both fall even more in love with each other.

It's obvious if you look deep enough and sometimes if you don't even look far, that neither of them are perfect; like everyone else, they have their faults.  
Within every fault, is a reason to be, and with every day, every year, every second, it's another reason to trust and respect the other.

Words fester and blossom into a meaning that they both can understand as they see the little things, the flicker of eyes, the sparkling of tears, the slight downturn of a head; they see it all.

It's who they are, and a part of themselves has truly grown by being by each other's sides, by remaining faithful to their promises.

Soul is Soul, and Maka is Maka, but together, they are so much more.

Sometimes it takes two to see and understand the world or rather smaller parts of it; they have each other to sort out the ever shifting tide, to believe in when things get rocky, and to love even when the world feels like it's losing grip on them.

Love for them takes two people that are imperfect and molds them into something just a little bit stronger, just a little bit better, because they believe in each other and support one another.

Soul and Maka are partners, and while they can't ever imagine that changing, they love each other so much more than the stars love the moon.

Maka is strong and so is Soul; neither of them are weak, but they are always stronger together.

Life is full of mysteries and hardships, but they've both found the one person that can help them get through even the worst of the worst.

Maka and Soul love each other, and that is enough for every passing day, every waking thought, dreams and nightmares, reality and illusion.


End file.
